Nowadays, the constant climate change translates into more violent and frequent meteorological events, together with occasional hail, which in most cases do not allow enough time to protect the goods (automobile or vessel) when using elements for manual coverage, a task that takes too much time considering the emergency and violence of the meteor, which causes damage from the moment it starts. Said task may become even more difficult depending on the situation of the individual (traffic jams or heavy traffic) and mainly due to the potential combination of winds that turn the goods-coverage task an impossible mission. It should also be appreciated that the person seeking to protect the good could suffer serious physical damage.
The invention claimed herein provides a safe and effective solution to the user, as the protective fabric system is placed and unfolded rapidly and automatically, without any risk for the user to get injured.
In case a semiautomatic version of the system is selected, the risk is still significantly reduced compared with other options of the market, because the protective fabrics are already aligned and ready to unfold upon the user's intervention.
Its application also allows protecting the goods from the sun rays, and for this reason, the present invention constitutes a protective system available to be used often, anytime and anywhere. The energy from the sun, ultraviolet rays, acid rain, salt, air pollution, liquids from insects and birds' feces constantly affect the vehicle.
For this protective system, the use of glass fiber fabrics with close weave, soaked in PTFE (Teflón®) or variants thereof, is contemplated. In addition, in order to strengthen said fabrics even more, the component Kevlar® may also be incorporated.
It should be noted that the system prevents protective fabrics from contacting the vehicle's surface. Due to their PTFE-containing composition, the fabrics repel the adherence of particles and impurities, thus minimizing rubbing and, as a consequence, the possibility of the goods' finish getting damaged. Glass fiber fabrics may be soaked in silicone in one or both faces, thereby attaining great flexibility and a high sliding ratio.
From this application, different types of benefits may be obtained, such as safety, space availability in the trunk as it is not used by other protectors, frugality (there is no need to use a covered garage to avoid the sun; less expensive insurance policies, as they do not cover “damage caused by hail,” etc.)
On the other hand, based on the energy problems and the air pollution caused by the thousands of internal combustion vehicles, there is an increasing need to use vehicles powered, for example, by solar energy. It is thus contemplated, as another application of the proposed device, that rolls of the multipurpose shield may carry flexible solar cells aimed at recharging batteries of hybrid or electric vehicles.